lOl Opaque lOl
by SkippDaWolf
Summary: ...What's going on?... ...Its only a dream... ...How is he alive?... Quotes from the story. Please read this story! R&R! This will want you to know more of the story. Enjoy!


Authors Note: Life is so tough but excelling is the most important key to succeed.

This story will not be my best and might be a little rough despite the fact that I was doing Mario fan fictions. Now Thrust is back and he is sticking with Star Fox.

Secondary notes: I am looking for people who have Xbox live and Halo 2. I need to play the people who read my stories, or check out my stats!

A cold, crisp Saturday night, a time for teens to relax, release stress. From all the jibber jabbing from boring teachers and sexual harassment from fellow classmates are the true words of stress. Stress makes you do wild things, makes you less enthusiastic and more depressed. Stress caused the death of Slippy Toad. Their stood Fox, Falco, Katt and Krystal over the grave of the amphibian. "Why did they do that to him?" Krystal moaned. Fox thought very deeply than spoke out, "He was the nicest friend I've ever had." Katt added, "Just yesterday he was with us and…now he is gone." "He is in a better place where he will never be hated ever again," Krystal replied. Fox added, "I will never forget that Toad." Krystal touched his shoulder, "We will never forget him." The wind got stronger and flurries of snow began to descend to the ground. "C'mon guys, lets head back home," Falco answered.

The crew left the ghastly sight of the cemetery in sadness. The feeling of losing a loved one poisons the stomach, especially the friends of Slippy. As the group headed home, Fox decided to follow Krystal. "Hey, is it alright if I walked you home," Fox spoke. "Sure Fox," Krystal answered. It was an opaque moment, being trapped in the exoskeleton of depression. They both reached her house, safe. "Thank you Fox," Krystal responded. "Sure…um…Krystal," Fox answered. Krystal turned around as she opened her door. "Promise me nothing will ever happen to you ok?" Krystal looked deeply into his eyes, "I promise." Krystal gave Fox a kiss then waved good-bye.

Fox stood on Krystal's driveway, looking up at her window. He could see her shadow behind the curtains. The shadow disappeared as the lights went off. Fox sighed and headed home.

At 11:15 pm, Fox made entry into his house. Fortunately his parents are at the movies so he made a clean get-away. He entered his kitchen and grabbed some left over casserole in the fridge. In a depressed manner, Fox stared at the food, beginning to come less hungry. Fox put the casserole away and closed the fridge. Suddenly, the fridge revealed pictures of Slippy and himself as little kids. Fox began to tear up. The pictures finally opened his way out of the exoskeleton. Fox, holding his tears back and breathing deeply, walked away from the kitchen and headed to his room.

Nearly midnight, Fox was in his bed, sad. The sound of the wind slapping the trees and the snow hitting the window made Fox think _poor Slippy, it must be cold and lonely out there_. All of the thinking was luring Fox into a deep sleep……….Fox!...Fox! Wake up," Slippy commanded. Fox, being all confused, woke up from his desk and saw his classmates and Slippy. "Slippy? Your, your alive!" Fox answered surprisingly. "Uh. Fox? Been alive my whole life, are you ok?" Slippy said in confused way. "Oh god, this must be a dream, pinch me," Fox panicked. Slippy reached for his arm and pinched it. "There, now what?" Slippy questioned. "I didn't even feel it…Slippy man, I miss you." Slippy was becoming paranoid, "Fox! What do you mean? Fox!...Fox!...Fox, Wake Up," Vixy yelled. Fox woke up and saw his Mom, "Mom…I-I didn't hear you come in." Vixy answered, " I guess you are a heavy sleeper honey." Fox faced down, hid his face with his hands and started moaning, "Mom…why must people be cruel to others, why do they do that?" Vixy gave Fox a gentle hug, "I know losing a friend is so hard to overcome, but you got to know that he is in a better place and you got to get over it sooner or later." Fox began to panic, "Mom, I can't feel your hug, cant feel you hugging me, what's going on?" Vixy became very confused, "Fox, honey, what do mean? Fox!...Fox!...were here, wake up!" Krystal yelled. "Huh? W-w-what? Where am I?" Fox mumbled. "Silly, were at school!" Krystal answered. "But, but I was just with my mom, she-she was in my room and I was at home and –Krystal interrupted- Fox! Slow down, it was just a dream." Fox became surly, "See! There is that word again! I don't want to be in a dream anymore! I want to go back!" Krystal began to worry, "But Fox –Fox interrupted- No! This has been a fuckin dream, since Slippy died; I do not know what to believe!" Krystal began to cry, "B-B-But Fox…Slippy is alive." Fox looked at the front row where the nerds sit and he could not believe his eyes, Slippy was alive.

"This…this doesn't make sense?" Fox cried. "What do you mean Fox?" Krystal wondered. "I remember…you, Falco and I were standing over Slippy's grave on Saturday, March 13! I remember! You got to remember!" Fox shouted. Krystal became unsafe, "Fox! Stop it! Quit scaring me like this! Quit making up lies! They are all bad dreams! Get over it!" The bus stopped to their exit, everyone departed the bus.

"Krystal! Krystal! Please listen to me!" Fox pleaded. "No Fox! I will not hear anymore of this!" Krystal commanded. "But Krystal we are not living in the real world! This is all a dream! You got to believe me!" Fox begged. Krystal became very irritated, "Ok, you know what!" Krystal gave Fox a powerful slap, "Now stay away from me!" Fox bend down in pain. The scary part is, he felt the impact Krystal inflicted on him. Slippy walked to Fox and gave him assistance. "Fox, are you ok? That looked painful." Fox looked up and saw the green Toad stand above him. "S-S-Slippy?" Fox stuttered. "Yes Fox?" The amphibian became unclear. "T-T-This isn't right…What's happening! Nothing makes sense anymore!" Fox screamed in pain. Slippy became afraid, "Uh Fox? Maybe we should take you to the nurse, you don't seem like yourself." Fox now became hallucinated, "You! Y-Y-You should be dead! You shouldn't be here! You don't exist anymore!" Slippy began to run. Fox yelled again, "You better watch your back! Who knows what will happen to you! Everything is hazardous wherever you walk!" Everyone was staring at Fox, becoming frightened of him. Suddenly, Fox collapsed to the ground, starting to have a serious migraine. "Ah! This isn't right, what's going on!" His fellow classmates became shocked, seeing him on the ground, panicking. "Hurry someone get a nurse!" Katt yelled. Fox couldn't control his ignorance. Everything was rushing so fast and so quickly his head that he started to pass out. Soon enough, the nurse came outside and saw the vulpine on the ground, mumbling _Slippy, Slippy, should be dead, should be dead, not real, not real."_

Chapter 2 is coming up soon. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Authors Note: I been thinking of a good story that will get the readers attention. I want my readers on their feet and want them to hope for more of what's coming up. If you readers want me to improve or make something better on, let me know and I will do it.


End file.
